deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias Nilsson/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Akemi Homura (by SPARTAN 119) Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later' Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's my end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING" OF AKEMI HOMURA. THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS Mattias Nilsson won this battle due to his greater combat experience, training, and killer instinct, as well as his superior weaponry and firepower. While Homura possessed superhuman agility and had a formidable arsenal of military weapons at her finger tips, Nilsson's superior experience and training counteracted that. However, it should be of note that this battle took place between Nilsson and a "nerfed" Homura, namely, Homura was not allowed to use her time manipulation magic, which was deemed unfair as it would allow Homura to literally "pause the universe" and merciless attack Nilsson with him unable to respond. In the original anime, Homura and the magical girls also cannot be killed unless their "soul gem" is destroyed, or possibly if they sustain extreme bodily damage i.e. decapitation, total vaporization etc. Because of this, this battle would have likely gone differently with Homura at full power. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau alongside Jennifer Mui (by SPARTAN 119) Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui walk through the port of Fuyuki City. Unknown to them, above them, in one of the many gantry cranes, Kiritsugu Emiya lies in wait with his WA-2000 sniper rifle, with Maiya standing on the bridge of an oil tanker with her Steyr AUG. Emiya takes aim at Nilsson and fires, missing by inches, as Maiya fires a three-round burst at Jen. Nilsson and Jen split up, moving from the cover of one shipping container to another, avoiding incoming fire. Jen got out her Barret M99 and fired a shot at Maiya, narrowly missing her. Maiya took cover behind the bridge of the oil tanker as Jen fired a second shot, this one an armor-piering incendiary round right into one of the fuel storage tanks. The tanker exploded in a huge ball of flames, but Maiya was not killed. She managed to jump from the bridge of the blazing ruins of the vessel on to a stack of shipping containers. Maiya fired another burst a Jen, who still though she was dead. The Barret M99 was blown out of Jen's hands by the 5.56mm rounds. Jen got out her Chang Feng submachine gun and fired a burst of rounds at Maiya, who ran across the stack of shipping containers, climbing down as she went. Jen fired off the rest of the mag at Maiya, all of her shots missing, save for one that blew the AUG out of Maiya's hand. Jen reloaded her SMG, only for a 9mm round to hit her hand, blowing the magazine out of her hand. Jen turned and drew her SIG Sauer, to see Maiya facing her with her Glock. "You got blood on my new coat, you bitch!", Jen said, firing several times at the exact same time as Maiya opened fire. Both women were struck in the chest several times, falling to the floor. With her dying breath, Maiya said "Kiritsugu... I..." At the same time, Jen said, "At least my body will be... well... dressed..." Meanwhile, Mattias fired his XM8 at Kiritsugu, only to have it shot out of his hand second later. Nilsson fired his RPO-A Shmel at the gantry crane that was Kiritsugu's sniping position. As the rocket flew in, Kiritsugu activated his time manipulation magic. Time seemed to slow down, while to Mattias' eyes, Kiritsugu seemed to slide down the ladder with superhuman speed. The crane exploded above him as Kiritsugu got out his Calico SMG and turned around the corner of the maze of shipping crates as Mattias drew his Smith and Wesson. Kiritsugu fired a burst, some of the rounds hitting, but none doing lethal damage. Mattias fought against the pain and raised his revolver and fired. The .50 round hit the Calico SMG's drum mag, shattering it. At the same time, Kiritsugu drew his Thompson Contender, firing, but missing and hitting the revolver in Nilsson's hand, disarming him. Nilsson ran into an open shipping crate as Kiritsugu reloaded his contender. Nilsson grabbed a second RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher and leaned out from cover as he said "Now begins Ragnarok!". Nilsson fired a rocket at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu fired his Contender, hitting Nilsson in the chest, just as the RPO rocket hit him. The thermobaric rocket impacted, its fuel-air warhead vaporizing Kiritsugu instantly in a powerful shock wave and a blast of intense heat. At the same time, Mattias felt a pain in his chest. The flesh in his chest looked rotted, dead, the result of the magic bullet in Kiritsugu's Contender. As his heart literally died within him, Nilsson said "I guess... Valhalla awaits me..." DRAW Expert's Opinion Mattias' Superior sidearm and explosive weapons and durability, as well as Jen's superior sniper rifle were sufficient Kiritsugu's superior SMG and limited time manipulation abilities. This, along with the X-Factors, canceled out the two teams advantages, resulting in a tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Mattias and Jennifer were buffed via using game mechanics for durability feats. Category:Battle Subpage